Infection
Infection is the second (chronologically the third) Exo Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. This map takes place in a Burger Town restaurant which is overrun by Zombies. Gameplay As in Outbreak, the players first starts out with no exo suit, an Atlas 45, 4 frag grenades and must open doors to get to the Sewers to obtain Exo Suits. Like in the first map, power switch is required to be turned on to obtain an exo ability, the exo suit, or use the 3D printer. The player can no longer upgrade his/her weapon by spending 2,500 points to an Upgrade Station, but has to rescue survivors in order to get an upgraded variant. The map introduces 2 new zombie variants, an Acid Dripper and a new special zombie round with a new zombie type called the Goliath Exo Zombie plus a reworked Charger which has spikes all over it, what will damage the player if he/she manages to touch them. Instead of the Hosts from the first map, the map includes Toxic Gas Zones, what will infect the player if he/she enters that area. If a player is infected, he/she must run to the Decontamination Zone in the Sewers in order to cure her/himself. Opening Scene Transcript A view of the Atlas research facility, now engulfed in flames, is shown, as Oz narrates. Oz (narrating): When we met, we only had two things in common... The wrong place, and the wrong time. Oz, Lilith and Kahn are shown standing on top of a bus, surrounded by other destroyed vehicles, as the zombie horde approaches them. Oz (narrating): When you're facing a thousand mutant zombies eager to spoon out your brain... you learn to work together. The three then open fire on the zombies. Oz quickly taps Kahn on his shoulder, and the two switches position. Oz (narrating): Lilith shot her first gun at them... like she was born to do it! Lilith fires her HBRa3 at the zombies, but the gun quickly jams. Lilith: Ugh, it's jammed! Kahn: Heads up! Kahn tosses Lilith one of his Atlas 45 pistols. Kahn: You're welcome. Oz (narrating): As for Kahn... Kahn fires at the zombies, but gets pulled down by one on his right side. Kahn: Son of a bitch! He punches the zombie and gets up. Oz (narrating): ...he got his hands dirtied for the first time in his life. [[Jim Decker|'Decker']]:' INCOMIIIIIIING! ''Decker boosts toward the group, and punches a zombie heading for them. '''Oz (narrating): And Decker enjoyed it all a little too damn much. Decker grabs a zombie and throws it off the bus, while shooting at another one. He then grabs another zombie and shoots it in the head. Decker: Take that you zombie shit! WOO!! Oz (narrating): We were lucky to have found each other, but our luck was running out just as fast as our ammo. The group continues making a last stand against the zombies, but finds their ammunition quickly running out. Lilith: Shit! What now? Oz knocks back several zombies with his CEL-3 Cauterizer. Oz: You still got your fists, and your teeth! A zombie boosts up and grabs Oz, throwing both of them off the bus. Kahn: Oz! More zombies grab Lilith by her leg. Lilith: Aah! No!! Decker is also quickly defeated. Decker: Get off me, mother- Kahn kicks a zombie off the bus. Kahn: Yeah? You want a piece of me, you maggots? Come on!! The zombies begin to surround Kahn. As the group nearly meets their end, a Warbird appears and opens fire on the zombies, saving the group. Oz (narrating): We should have died right then and there, but Atlas was all of a sudden, feeling generous. Several Atlas employees in hazmat suits begin to evacuate the group from the site. The scene switches to Kahn's first person view, as one of the employees checks on him. Atlas Employee: Stabilizing... They're in stasis. Prep for transport. Kahn is then shown in a bodybag, with a medical gas mask attached to him. Three Atlas vans are shown heading towards an unknown destination. Oz (narrating): I don't know how long we were out... but it was long enough for things to go from bad, to worse. The vans arrive at a Burger Town restaurant. The scene quickly changes from nighttime, with the restaurant intact, to daytime, with the restaurant now partially destroyed and up in smokes. Scene fades to black. Gallery Infection DecontaminationZone ExoZombies AW.png Infection Sewers ExoZombies AW.png Infection Warehouse AW.png Infection Promotional Image AW.png|The promotional image of the map. Infection Loading Screen AW.png|Loading Screen Refrences Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Maps